


A house near the hills

by Lake_Toya



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY DAMNIT, M/M, Spoilers, can be read as shippy or pure friendship, happy reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FOR END OF LOGH BOOK 2 AND END OF SERIES.***Reinhard meets Kircheis again after a long while, and they begin anew.





	A house near the hills

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write my "fix it fic" for these two damnit.

Pure bright sunlight shone on his face, waking Reinhard von Lohengramm from a light sleep in a fragrant field of wild flowers. Strange, he thought, it was obviously bright, but not uncomfortably warm. 

Rising slowing into a sitting position, he took note of his surroundings. He did not remember coming here, he wished he could remember where he came from just moments ago. Or was it hours? Days? He found it unsettling that his memories seemed to be shrouded in a haze.

A light breeze swept past, and froze him to his spot. He could recognize that telltale scent anywhere, a soft clean musk. Turning quickly around, it was indeed Kircheis standing before him, hand outstretched to help him up from where he was seated.

“I was waiting for you, Reinhard-sama.” The barest hint of a smile touched the redhead’s lips.

Reinhard immediately grabbed the offered hand and launched himself against the comfortable broad chest of his best friend, embracing him tightly, taking in the familiar feeling of the redhead’s arms around him again.

“Kircheis!” He felt tears of joy well up in his eyes. He didn't know why but he sensed that he missed the redhead deeply.

“Kircheis! I..I missed you.” The blonde paused for a second, trying to sort through his thoughts, while the redhead patiently waited.

“I… You died.” He started, “But you’re here. That must mean…”

“Yes, Reinhard-sama, you’ve passed over now as well.” Kircheis explained, “And I’ve been waiting for you here for a while.”

Understanding flickered through the blonde’s face. He nodded, “I think I remember now.”

Kircheis offered out his hand, and Reinhard took it, allowing the taller man to lead them out of the field.

“Kircheis, I did it. I conquered the universe.” 

The redhead turned and smiled lightly at him, “I know, I was watching.”

“Oh! And I have a son. I named him Alexander Siegfried after you.” Reinhard added, wanting to tell Kircheis everything that happened in his life after the redhead had left him behind. 

“I know that too. I’m honoured you named him after me.” There was a slight hint of amusement in the redhead's voice, so subtle, that only Reinhard could usually detect it.

After a few moments, it occured to Reinhard that he didn't know where they were going, he blindly followed his friend, knowing that with Kircheis back by his side, he had nothing to worry about.

As if sensing the unspoken question, Kircheis spoke up first, “We’re heading to our home here. You’ll like it, it's a modest sized cottage near some perfectly green hills, with a small lake in front.”

“That.. that sounds perfect Kircheis.” 

Reinhard felt a surge of emotions run through him. He was unable to separate them, but he knew he was already looking forward to this next life back together with his other half.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one a little bit happy that dnt season 1 ends at 12 episodes / book 1. I have no idea how I'll handle seeing Kircheis' death. ;_;


End file.
